1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a device that allows overflowing condenser water down the overflow drain, but does not allow carryover of condenser water or makeup water spray to go down the overflow drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling tower overflow drains are left open. The problem with this is that condenser water carryover and makeup water spray go down the overflow drain. This loss of condenser water is costly. This invention eliminates this problem.